geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo Guy’s House of Cools
'''Geo Guy’s House of Cools '''is the pilot for the Geo’s World cartoon series. It was aired on June 24, 1988 and was released on DVD on the Season 1 DVD. It has also appeared as an easter egg in Sentimental Geoshea! (DVD) Syposis Geo Guy invites his friend, Doctor Beanson to his pet Gum’s birthday party on June. What Dr. Beanson didn’t expect was Geo’s house to be a collectors haven. Plot The episode begins at Dr. Beanson’s house in the morning. His father, Mr. Beanson is busy chopping wood with his axe to create something, which he tells his son Dr. Beanson that it’s a secret. A few seconds later, the mailman arrives and hands them an envelope from Geo Guy. Dr. Beanson reads it, and finds out that he has been invited to the party for Geo’s pet octopus named Gum. He asks Beanson if he can go, but he says (Dr. Beanson) will have to go by himself. This prompts him to take a walk over to Geo’s house, just one street away from GeoVille Avenue. Dr. Beanson knocks on the front door, and Geo guy greets him, then offering him a present on doorstep. But to an unpleasant surprise, Dr. Beanson discovers that his present is a ripped up plush raccoon from Gum. Geo Guy then asks for Dr. Beanson to help him bake a cake with rainbow chips and vanilla icing, which he proudly volunteers. The cake turns out perfectly fine, except that it falls on the ground on Gum sniffs at it. The rainbow chips contain chocolate which is poisonous to dogs, and all that sugar and calories worry Geo about his pet, so he picks up Gum before he can nibble at it. Dr. Beanson then asks for Geo to show him what his house of cools is all about. Geo guides him towards the entrance and in the hallway alone, the walls are covered with colorful paintings and colorful shapes, and there is upbeat instrumental digital music playing. Dr. Beanson is pleased by this room and heads towards the Pool Room, which has a swimming pool that looks like a pool table and has 8 style balls as beach balls. They then check out Geo’s Revolting Machine, which is a yellow plush room that spins. There are handles for them to crawl out though, so they exit safely. Geo then shows him his other rooms, like the Claymation Room and the 3D Room. But in the art exhibit, one of the paintings that Geo show Dr. Beanson turns alive and chases them up a clay tree, throwing swords at the canvas that Dr. Beanson uses as a shield. But Geo Guy defeats him by throwing a pitcher of water of the painting man, causing him to dissolve into colorful fluid. The two boys cheer and give high fives. Dr. Beanson wants to stay at Geo’s house longer to watch space movies, but Dr. Beanson‘s father tells him to come home. Reception ”Geo Guy’s House of Cools” received mixed to positive reviews from viewers. Many viewers, particularly those aged from 5-12 praised this episode for its colorful, wacky rooms and the Paint Man fiasco. Trivia * How Geo Guy defeats the Paint Man is often mistakingly thought to be through an eraser like in the Spongebob episode “Scribble Pants”, but it’s really by throwing a bucket of water at the Paint Man. * This episode shows the pilot version of Geo’s Rotation Room and it’s spinning function. * The Rainbow Chips cake is now a popular nostalgic flavor of cake from Betty Crocker. Geo G. wanted it to originally be a full fledged rainbow cake but feared it would offend religious viewers due to its unintentional reference to homosexuality, and would cause lower ratings in turn. The Rainbow Chips cake is a tangy-sweet vanilla cake with rainbow candied chocolate morsels, and is typically covered in vanilla icing with the same morsels. * This is the first ever Geo’s World episode. Category:Other Episodes Category:Pilot Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes